The Apology Part Une (Monchele One Shot)
by Gleezzz
Summary: Lea and Cory get into a fight, but little does Lea know...


Monchele One shot-The Apology-Part 1

It had happened. Finally. It was out and everyone knew. Cory had cheated on me. I knew he was too good to be true, I just knew it. I should've held him closer, not let him out of my touch. It sounds stupid in my head that he'd cheat on me, but it also makes sense somehow. Every time I go onto the internet, it's there. Everywhere I look there's an article about Cory and the girl in his photo shoot, news about them being seen together off camera, flirting and touch each other romantically.

I sit on the edge of my bed with my legs tucked up to my chest, my head resting on my knees, my hair clenched tightly into my hair, furious, as tears fall down my face. I scream out loud, not worrying about my neighbours hearing me. I get up and run to the wall, hitting it four times sharply with my fist and leaving a noticeable dent.

I hear keys turning in the lock of the front door. "Baby, I'm home!" I hear his voice. HIS STUPID VOICE! I don't reply. I stop breath, get off the ground, letting my clasp of the carpet on my bedroom floor go.

I stand in the doorway of my bedroom and wait for him to turn the corner.

"Lea?" he calls again. "Baby, are you home?"

He turns down the hallway and sees me standing there, my face drenched with tears, my mascara and eye liner running _everywhere_. My hair in knot, my knuckles white but my palms red.

"Don't call me baby," I say.

Cory notes the seriousness in my voice. "Ba-..._Lea_, what's wrong? What happened?" He approaches me slowly, looking worried and cautious.

"_You_..._you_ cheated on me with HER!" I yell. Cory's taken aback and jumps a little. "THAT'S what happened!"

"What are you talking about!?" Cory shrieks, stepping towards me and reaching for my hand, but I step away from him.

"Oh, don't you _dare _play dumb with me! I know about you and that stupid girl from your shoot! I've seen the pictures and read the articles!" I shout. "I'm so fucking mad at you! I'm so fucking thick to trust you, Cory!"

More tears pour down my face.

"Lea, I swear I didn't cheat on you, I would nev-"

"You would never do it?" I say. "Well, guess what, you already did!"

I push passed him, walking back down the hallway.

Cory grabs my upper arm, turning me swiftly around. "What is going on with you Lea!?" he shouts. I look into his eyes and see tears start to form. "Why are you accusing me of this!? You know how I feel about you, and I would never cheat or flirt with anyone because I'm _in love_ with YOU! Not anybody else!"

I sniff and pull my arm away from him. "Oh...Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong, then! Apparently, well I thought, that a relationship was about trust and honesty and truth and sticking with each other...we had that...I thought, but now you've just ruined it! You've ruined, Cory!"

"Lea, I'm sorry that you had to hear those rumours, but they are definitely not true! I didn't cheat on you!" Cory screams.

I wipe more tears away, turning away and heaving for breath.

"I can't deal with this now, Cory," my voice is hoarse from yelling. "I need you to go."

"No, I live here too, and I say we talk about this now! We're a couple, Lee, and couples talk about things and share things with each other. They love each other and they most definitely don't cheat on each other."

"Are we a couple?" I ask, turning around. "Couples respect each other, trust each other, they believe in each other, they love each other like you said and yes, they don't cheat on one another. I don't even _know_ what we are anymore, Cory! I need you to leave...NOW!"

"No, we need to sort this out. We never will if I leave!" Cory yells back.

"Fine!" I shriek, grabbing my purse and my iPhone from the table. "If you won't leave, then I am!"

I rush to the door giving, Cory one last disappointed look, before slamming it behind me and running to my car, keys in hand.

The road is blurry through my tears and I can hardly see. I try to concentrate on driving, but I cannot get my off of the events that just happened. I felt awful yelling at Cory, although he held too. I shouldn't have done it. I should've stopped and let him explain. My phone keeps lighting up, distracting me from the busy highway. I have this hateful, ashamed, guilty feeling in my stomach and I know I NEED to go and apologise. I quickly turn around at the next exit and drive faster, making up for the time I've just lost, stupidly driving away.

I finally arrive and mine and Cory's house and take a deep breath before opening the car door. I'm glad to see that he's still here-as his car is still in the driveway-and he hasn't taken off looking for me.

I silently walk towards the door, not knocking, opening it and walking inside. Cory looks up and stands up, his cheeks tear-stained, a confused, angry, sad, frustrated look on his face. His phone is in his hand and knuckles are white.

"Hi," I say.  
He doesn't answer.  
To Be Continued.

-Millie (Miffi)

Second Part to be out soon! xx


End file.
